


You Keep What You Kill

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Implied abuse, M/M, Mentions of Infanticide, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alpha Kylo inherits omega Hux after killing the omega's previous alpha.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Repost

Hux knows the instant that his alpha dies. The agony he feels as their bond breaks when the alpha’s life is snuffed out sends him to the floor. When he regains his senses, he is instantly grateful that he is in his private quarters and that his daughter was in her crib, not in his arms. It takes a few minutes for the mental and physical pain to subside enough for him to move again.

Shortly after he has managed to pull himself up onto the couch from the floor, he receives a private comm informing him that his alpha, Master of the Knights of Ren is dead by the hands of another Knight, his blood runs cold. He could not care less about his alpha dying – he hopes his death was painful – but whoever managed to kill his alpha will inherit him along with the position of Master of the Knights. And should the alpha not wish to accept the babe sired by Hux’s now-deceased alpha, then there is little Hux can do to protect his sweet little pup besides sending her away and praying the alpha does not track her down.

Before Hux can put any plans of smuggling his daughter to safety into action, the door slides open with an ominous hiss and an unfamiliar figure flanked by two Knights steps into the outer room. Hux stands from the couch to shaky legs to greet the trio, grateful that at the moment his daughter is sleeping out of sight in the bedroom.

“This is Major Armitage Hux, our previous Master’s omega. Your omega now, Master. If he pleases you,” one of the Knights tells the unfamiliar figure. He gestures for Hux to step forward for inspection.

Hux steps forward with as much bravado as he can muster. The alpha – his new alpha – looks him up and down, helmeted head tilted to the side. After a long moment, the alpha begins to circle Hux. The omega wishes that he was dressed in more than his uniform pants and undershirt as he feels the alpha’s penetrating gaze on him. He is still shaken from the broken bond, but he keeps his head up and shoulders squared as the alpha inspects him. He does not want to show any weakness to the alpha.

Finally, the alpha steps back in front of him. After another few moments, the alpha nods to himself and dismisses the two Knights with a wave of his hand. Apparently, Hux has passed his inspection and the alpha approves of him.

Once alone with the alpha, Hux suddenly realizes that he has no idea what the alpha’s name is. Recalling his previous alpha’s temperament, Hux decides to wait until he is addressed before speaking. It would not do to rile up the alpha so quickly. After all, his daughter’s life may be at stake. As the seconds drag on, Hux becomes more anxious about what the alpha will decide regarding him and his daughter. He cannot even gain any hints about what the alpha is thinking since the helmet is still covering his face.

The tension is broken by a shrill cry from the bedroom, causing Hux to jerk away from the alpha. His heart skips a beat when the alpha’s head turns towards the bedroom door. He instinctively leaps to block the alpha’s path when he takes a step towards the bedroom. “Please, Alpha,” Hux pleads softly, trying to placate the alpha in case he took offence with Hux’s boldness. “My daughter needs feeding...” he trails off, stepping backwards towards the bedroom door.

When the alpha nods, Hux practically darts into the bedroom. He shushes his fussing pup while scooping her up and carrying her to the bed. The alpha hovers in the doorway as Hux shifts his shirt out of the way and lets the babe latch onto his nipple.

“What is her name?” the alpha’s voice breaks through the near silence, startling Hux. The voice is heavily modulated, but not entirely unpleasant.

“My alpha – former alpha,” Hux corrects himself. “Did not allow me to name her. He said he would name her later. But he never got around to it.” He hopes that the alpha asking about her is a good sign, but fear of the answer keeps him from asking. The alpha steps forward and Hux’s hold on his daughter tightens a bit as he thinks about what will happen if the alpha is not pleased with her. His gaze remains focused upon his daughter’s little face pressed against his breast, wanting to memorize the moment if it is his last with her.

As Hux is shifting his daughter from one breast to the other, a soft click and hiss manages to pull Hux’s attention back to the alpha. He first notices the helmet held between the alpha’s hands, then his gaze moves upwards to the alpha’s face. The alpha looks younger than he had been expecting, and has oddly soft, warm eyes. Eyes that are fixed on his nursing babe. Hux finally finds the courage to plead for his babe’s life when the alpha tosses the helmet down on the bed behind Hux and sits next to him.

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt her or take her from you,” the alpha says before Hux can say anything. “You’re both safe with me.”

Relief floods through Hux at the alpha’s words, even as a small voice in the back of his mind insists that he should not trust the alpha so quickly. His gaze turns back to his babe. As the alpha leans closer to scent at his neck, Hux murmurs his gratitude for the alpha’s acceptance of his precious babe.

Leaning back, the alpha brushes a gloved hand over Hux’s cheek. “She’s safe here,” the alpha repeats in a soothing tone, almost as if he is picking up on Hux’s doubts and trying to reassure the omega.

“Thank you…” Hux trails off. “I – I don’t know your name, Alpha.” He glances up at the alpha’s face, finding that the alpha’s eyes are now on him. He finds it difficult to maintain eye contact with the alpha’s intense gaze. For a moment, he thinks that he can feel the alpha in his mind as if they have already bonded. But he waves that notion away as just the after effects of the broken bond.

The alpha’s hand shifts to cradle the omega’s chin in his palm, thumb brushing over his lips for a moment, before he responds. “Kylo. My name is Kylo Ren.”

Hux nods his understanding before turning his attention back to his daughter. Once Hux has finished nursing his daughter, he makes to stand and put her back in her crib. No sooner has he made it to his feet that a wave of vertigo hits him and forces him to sit back down quickly.

“Give her here before you drop her,” Kylo orders, reaching out for the babe. His hands are gentle as he eases the pup from Hux’s shaking arms. Her little hand clutches at his cowl as he carries her to her crib.

Hux is too woozy to defy the order, but he does feel a spike of fear as the alpha tucks his daughter in his arms. The baby looks so tiny in Kylo’s arms, head dwarfed by the alpha’s large hand. He forces himself to calm his breathing while he watches carefully as Kylo places his daughter in her crib after freeing himself from her grasp. After a few more deep breaths he feels up to standing and joining the alpha next to the crib. He rests a hand on the pup’s belly, just needing to feel her.

“What are you going to name her?” Kylo asks, breaking the silence and startling Hux.

Hux turns his gaze from his baby to the alpha. “I…I don’t even know what to call her,” he admits softly, feeling embarrassed. “Didn’t think I’d get any say in her name,” mutters while turning his eyes back towards his pup’s face. She yawns and stretches, bringing a soft grin to Hux’s face. “Sweet little thing, aren’t you my dear?” he coos.

After a while, Hux turns towards the alpha. “Are you going to staying in these quarters with me, then?” he asks. He will have to get rid of the few possessions his previous alpha had kept around, but that will not take long and probably will be a bit therapeutic for him.

“Yes,” Kylo informs him. “I will be staying with you. And I would like to bond with you as quickly as possible.”

The last bit of Kylo’s statement does not surprise Hux, but it still gives him a feeling of dread. In the span of a couple hours, so many things have changed for him and it is all so much to take in at once. “Of course,” he finally agrees. “Can we wait a day or two so I can get cleared by medical.”

Kylo nods. “Clear your old alpha’s things out of here,” the alpha instructs. “I’ll return with my belongings tomorrow. Be ready for me.”

“Alright,” Hux mumbles. “I have some paperwork to finish in the morning, and I’ll need to stop by the medical ward. So…come by during third shift, I’ll be here.” The unbidden idea of  attempting to flee along with his daughter crosses his mind, but he rejects it hastily when he sees a frown crossing Kylo’s face. “I will be here,” he reiterates, injecting as much sincerity into his voice as he can manage. It appears to be enough for the alpha, as Kylo’s expression softens slightly.

 The alpha nods once more, and then turns to leave. Hux watches as the alpha picks up his helmet and then pauses. Hux is puzzled as to why the alpha is just standing there, but then Kylo turns and stalks towards him. Hux nearly takes a step back, but his training kicks in and keeps him rooted in place.

The next thing he knows, Kylo’s warm, soft lips are pressed against his. The kiss is sloppy, almost as if Kylo has not a clue as to how to kiss. But Hux is sure that his own technique is rusty as his former alpha had not been one for kissing. Before they can manage to find a decent rhythm, Kylo breaks the kiss and, after donning his helmet once more, leaves Hux alone and wanting more.

Hux sits on the bed as the outer door hisses shut, needing a minute to collect himself. He takes several deep breaths in order to calm himself so that he can focus on cleaning his quarters out and, more importantly, naming his darling, little pup. It ends up taking the better part of an hour to finally begin the process of readying his quarters for his new alpha. But it only takes a few minutes for him to remove all traces except scent and his daughter from his room. Once the last scrap of clothing of his former alpha’s has been disposed of, Hux feels a hint of relief. Completely exhausted from the day’s events, Hux tumbles into bed.

He has still not thought of a suitable name for his pup by the time he drifts off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux is trying to doze off when the alarm sounds the next morning. The shrill noise causes his heart to skip a beat or two as he jerks partially upright. When he realizes what the noise is, he lets out a sob of denial while flopping back down onto his stomach and burying his face in his pillow. His little pup had been particularly fussy all through the night, and Hux does not know if he even managed to sleep at all.

As he curls up miserably on the bed, he ponders on what life will be like with this new alpha. Perhaps this alpha will not object to actually assisting in caring for the pup, or at the very least, having a nanny droid around when necessary. But, considering that it is not the pup is not Kylo’s biological offspring, Hux figures that he will be on his own – but hopefully with aid from a nanny droid.

As much as he wants to stay curled up in bed for the rest of day, there are reports begging for his attention, not to mention the visit to the medical bay that needs to be done before third shift. But, with his entire body aching and limbs feeling heavy, his usual motivation has vanished and even rolling onto his back and opening his eyes is a challenge.

His little pup crying is what finally manages to drag him out of bed. He yawns as he picks her up, and nearly falls asleep while getting her fed and changed. After tending to his daughter, he tries to get himself ready for the day. She fusses the entire time, her cries making Hux feel even more strained and on-edge. In the end, he slouches miserably on the couch half-dressed, with his daughter in one arm, a couple nutrition bars in his other hand, and his datapad in his lap.

After scheduling an appointment to get checked out in the medical wing, he sets about skimming through the first report, still not awake enough to properly address it. As he does so, he nibbles on the nutrition bars. The bar sits heavily in his belly, but he continues to eat as he knows that he needs all the sustenance he can get before the alpha arrives later in the day.

 By the time he has finished both bars, he finally feels alert enough to adequately comprehend and complete the reports. But, his pup appears to be determined to prevent him from being productive, as she chooses the very moment he sets the last empty wrapper down to begin squirming.

“Darling, please,” he groans irritably, a headache beginning to build. “At least allow me to finish one report…” She just mewls and kicks. “Of course not,” he sighs. He sets the datapad aside so that he can focus on his pup. As he hefts her up and nuzzles at her cheek, he remembers that he still needs to pick a name for her.  

“What shall I call you?” he murmurs, setting her on his lap. She whimpers and waves her tiny hands. “That’s not helpful,” he grouses. He gently catches her flailing fists in his hands. After a moment of wriggling, she manages to catch one of his fingers in her hand. She pulls his hand up so she can mouth at his fingers. As he watches her suckle on a fingertip for a short while, he discovers that he simply cannot think of a suitable name for her. It frustrates and depresses him that he is having such difficulty with naming his own sweet pup.

Deciding that naming his pup is a lost cause for the time-being, he scoops her up so he can find a pacifier for her to suck on. Once he has popped the pacifier into her mouth and resettled himself back on the couch, he starts working on the reports in earnest. She finally seems content enough to let him get his work done – at least until the next feeding time. After feeding her, he nibbles on a couple more ration bars while working on the reports.

\-------------

Hux manages to wade through around half of the reports before he needs to leave for the medical wing. Luckily, his daughter remains calm enough that he can set her in a carrier while he gets himself fully dressed and ready to go. His pup spits out her pacifier and gurgles up at him as he picks up her carrier.

“Oh, no you don’t,” he shushes her. “You will not throw a fit in the corridor.” She mewls, tiny legs kicking out. He presses the pacifier back against her mouth. Her face scrunches up and she turns her face away from it. Hux sighs and tries to amuse her with a different toy. After a little fussing, she latches onto the toy, and Hux can finally head out.  

\---------------

It is strange to be carting his pup around the base, as having children – like everything else – is regulated by the Powers That Be. As such, pups are a rare sight while on First Order bases and ships, and a few officers that he passes by turn to look at the little pup as he strides by. Hux counts himself lucky that he manages to make it to the medical ward without any incident. Although, his pup does decide to throw a little fit once he is seated in the waiting room. This time, she does not calm until he has popped the pacifier into her mouth and gently pats and rubs at her belly.

It does not take too long for him to be called back to start his examination. As he strips down and slips into the thin gown provided, he wishes that the heating would be turned up even slightly. He tucks the small blanket tighter around his daughter before he sits back down. Gently rocking the carrier, he less than patiently waits for the doctor to arrive.  

A nurse enters after a few minutes to take Hux’s vitals and collect some blood for testing. After several more minutes, the doctor finally makes her entrance. When prompted, Hux recounts the events of the previous day – the broken bond, the new alpha’s desire for mating, and even his daughter keeping him up all through the night.

“The pup’s reacting to you,” the doctor begins, sounding exasperated and quite as if she were speaking to an idiot. “You’re secreting distressed pheromones and making her equally distressed. Once you’re back to normal she should calm down. If she doesn’t, or starts getting sick, bring her back.”

Hux feels guilty for causing his daughter stress even though the whole situation is hardly his fault. He cannot help but glance over at her, wanting to pick her up and cuddle her tightly.

“Lay back,” the doctor instructs, drawing Hux’s attention back to herself. “I am going to do a quick physical examination to ensure that you have healed up properly.”

Hux still despises the vulnerable feeling that accompanies being poked and prodded by the doctor during physicals. He also hates how they seem to have something against using at least semi-warmed lubricant and speculums. But, the doctor is efficient and the examination is over quickly, so he cannot complain too much.

“I’m going to give you a hormone injection, and I want you back day after tomorrow for and another injection and round of testing, as well. It will help bring your levels back into balance. Twenty-four hours after the second injection you should be able to re-bond without too much trouble,” the doctor informs Hux, tapping away at a datapad.

Hux wonders how the alpha will take being forced to wait a few days before bonding. He had seemed at least a touch concerned for Hux and his pup’s well-being – unlike his previous alpha. So, perhaps he will wait until Hux has been cleared rather than jumping him next chance he gets…

\-----------

A quick injection later, and Hux is on his way back to his quarters. After changing from his uniform and settling his pup down in her crib, Hux climbs into bed, intending on napping for the short while before Kylo might arrive. He restlessly shuffles around on the bed and soon hears snuffling and mewling from the crib that signals his daughter’s own restlessness. Deciding that neither will get any sleep like this, he climbs out of bed and scoops her up. She quiets some in his arms as he slips back into bed. He props himself half-up against the headboard and rocks her gently back and forth. The gentle motion calms them both, and it is not long before they are both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Hux notices when he awakens next is that his pup is not in his arms. His heart skips a beat or two as his eyes flash open. A quick glance around him shows that his pup is not on the bed next to him. He nearly falls off the bed in his haste to get up and find his little daughter.

A soft noise comes from the outer room, and Hux races through the door. He cannot stop the flood of panicked, morbid thoughts that flood his mind at the sight of Kylo standing next to the couch, Hux’s pup quiet and still in his arms. Then his daughter begins to squirm in the alpha’s arms and Hux nearly collapses from the wave of relief that washes over him.

“I told you that you and your pup were safe with me,” Kylo reminds Hux, sounding slightly irritated.

Hux nearly flinches, mumbling an apology. He reaches for his pup, eager to have her safely back in his arms.

The alpha sighs, his expression softens slightly as he hands the pup back to Hux. Kylo’s hands brush over Hux’s arms after he sets the tiny babe in the omega’s arms. “Were you cleared by medical?” Kylo asks, once Hux has the pup adjusted comfortably in his hold.

“I…a few more days. The doctor is going to give me another injection and check my hormone levels in a couple days. She said I’d probably be able to bond safely then,” Hux informs the alpha hesitantly. “I can show you my records if you want to see them…”

“Very well,” Kylo grunts out. “And no, I believe you. I don’t need to see your records.”

With a soft snuffle, Hux’s pup presses her tiny face into his chest, clearly searching for a nipple to latch onto. “Are you hungry, darling?” he murmurs, turning his attention away from the alpha. He swiftly settles on the couch, shifting his shirt aside so his pup can once again latch on and drink her fill. A quick glance up at the alpha shows that Kylo is watching intently, looking as if he is fascinated by watching the pup start to nurse. It is uncomfortable having the alpha’s attention on him while he is busy feeding his daughter.

Once his daughter has started noisily suckling, Hux finally notices the small crate next another larger one that have materialized next to the door. “Are those all of your belongings?” he asks, trying to break the awkwardness.

“Yes,” the alpha replies as he moves to sit down next to Hux. “Did you clear out everything of your alpha’s?”

“I did,” Hux informs the alpha. “I can show you where to store your things once I’m done feeding my pup.”

“Have you not named her, then?”

Hux ducks his head, feeling ashamed. “Nothing seems right,” he mutters. The alpha’s hand brushes over the back of his neck, startling Hux. His daughter kicks up a bit of a fuss at being jostled, and Hux uses the excuse of switching his pup from one side to the other to shift so that his body is slightly further from Kylo’s.

The alpha’s hand remains on his shoulder, though. And, after a while, Hux begins to find the warm weight mildly pleasing.  


	4. Chapter 4

Pup nursed and clothes righted, Hux turns his attention towards the alpha. “I can show you where to put your things…” he offers, wanting to break the frighteningly intimate moment.

After a quick nod, Kylo stands with more grace than Hux has had in months. Before Hux can join him, the alpha reaches down and scoops his daughter out of his arms. “Don’t want you dropping her,” Kylo explains away.

Hux’s cheek flush slightly at the reminder of their previous encounter. “Thanks,” he mumbles as he stands. The alpha transfers the pup back into his arms once he is satisfied that Hux will not fall. Hux cannot help but nuzzle at his sweet pup’s head before making his way into the bedroom. Kylo follows him after grabbing the small crate.

After depositing his pup in her crib, Hux opens the empty drawers in the dresser. “You can use these drawers and the left side of the closet for your clothes,” he begins, gesturing towards the dresser and closet in turn.

Kylo nods and sets the crate down. Hux hovers nearby as the alpha quickly begins to remove the few items of clothing he has from crate – which, as far as Hux can tell are all nearly identical – and place them neatly away.

“Have you eaten? I can place an order for you if you’re hungry,” Hux asks while the alpha is finishing up with putting his clothes away. His own stomach is just starting to rumble, reminding him that it is nearly past dinner time.

“I haven’t. I’ll eat whatever you order,” the alpha says.

“Alright, I’ll have some food sent up, then. Oh, I’ve cleared some space in the ‘fresher for your toiletries, too. Just set your things next to mine,” Hux tells Kylo as he goes to fetch his datapad.

It does not take long to finalize an order for the both of them, and when he returns to the bedroom, the alpha is just emerging from the ‘fresher. “Dinner will be here shortly,” Hux informs him. “Did you need anything else?” he asks.

The alpha shakes his head. “I’ll let you know,” the alpha promises. He closes the distance between them, reaching out and stroking a hand over Hux’s arm. “C’mere,” he purrs, tugging Hux into his arms.

Hux’s hands fly up to rest on Kylo’s waist so he can catch his balance. He rests his chin on the alpha’s shoulder as Kylo nuzzles at his neck and shoulder while his hands roam over the omega’s back. He can feel the heat radiating from the alpha even through his clothes, while he cannot deny that the warmth is pleasant, it is still awkward and a bit frightening to be in an embrace with his new alpha that he does not even know.

After some internal debate, he turns and buries his face in the alpha’s neck so he can inhale and memorize the musky alpha scent. The movement seems to please Kylo as the alpha pulls him even closer and presses his lips to Hux’s neck. A twinge of anticipation begins to eat at the pit of Hux’s stomach as he worries that the alpha will not wait until he has been cleared by medical to claim him.

“Dinner will arrive shortly,” Hux says, breaking the alpha from his reverie. “We shouldn’t keep the courier waiting.”

Kylo lets out a soft groan, embracing Hux tightly before finally releasing him. He does lean in for a kiss before Hux can brush past him. The kiss is brief but firm, leaving Hux a bit breathless and flushed when it breaks. But he makes no move to further press Hux, a gesture which helps to settle Hux’s nerves.

“Of course not,” Kylo agrees, placing a hand at the small of Hux’s back to usher him out to the outer room. They sit in silence while waiting for dinner to arrive. Kylo once again reaches out to almost absentmindedly brush his hand over Hux’s shoulder and arm in a calming gesture.

When the door chimes, Hux leaps up to answer it. Easily taking the tray from the courier, he shuts the door and turns back to move to the table. It is not until he has started walking back that the alpha turns around. Hux briefly wonders if the alpha has a good reason for wanting to keep his face hidden from passersby. Perhaps he simply does not want to ruin his menacing façade by letting others know just how young he is.

As they begin to eat, curiosity gets the better of Hux and he asks the alpha how old he is. The flush that creeps up over the alpha’s cheeks is endearing but still makes Hux worry that he has struck a nerve with the alpha.

“I’m twenty-three,” the alpha finally admits. “You?”

The alpha is actually younger than Hux had expected. “Twenty-eight,” Hux replies.

“And your pup?”

“About six weeks,” Hux murmurs. He feels shocked that it has only been around a month and a half since he gave birth as despite the short time she has been in the world, he can barely recall what it was like to not have around. “Feels like longer,” he absently says. Kylo says nothing but nods, looking very much like he is lost in his own thoughts.

They finish the meal quietly, Hux setting the empty dishes in the hallway to be pick up later. As Hux turns away from the door, he sees that Kylo has moved to the couch. When he hesitates, Kylo pats the couch beside him, signaling for him to join the alpha.

“Do you have more work to do tonight?” Kylo asks after Hux has sat next to him on the couch.

“Nothing that can’t wait until tomorrow,” Hux tells him. With that, he is tugged over to be pressed up against the alpha’s side. His hand lands on Kylo’s thigh, and he quickly draws it back. While he does not fight the arm around his shoulders that keeps him snugly against the alpha’s side, it still takes a while before he begins to relax against the alpha’s side.

“Then tell me about yourself,” the alpha requests, nuzzling against Hux’s cheek.

Hux is at a loss for what to tell Kylo, but he eventually settles for giving him a brief overview of his life. The alpha tenses when Hux recounts his relationship with his father, leaving Hux wondering about Kylo’s past. Kylo rebuffs any attempts of his to inquire about the alpha’s life, pressing him for more details about his own, instead.

\--------------

Eventually, Hux begs off telling the alpha more about himself as he has begun to tire. Kylo shoos him off to check on his daughter before following after him. Hux’s pup lazily latches onto his breast when he checks to see if she is hungry. As he settles in to let her feed, the alpha shucks out of outer garments and boots until he is dressed only in his trousers. Hux notes that his body is covered with as many dark moles as his face. There are also many scars, as well as a couple of fresh wounds that must be from his fight for mastery of the Knights. The alpha certainly has a handsome, appealing body.

Finally, he is able to tuck the little pup back into her crib. “There you go, darling,” he coos, running his fingertips over her cheek. When he turns, he discovers that the alpha has entered the ‘fresher, sans pants, Hux notices. He waits until the alpha has finished before making to brush past him and use the ‘fresher himself, but is intercepted.

 “I want to see you,” Kylo demands, tugging lightly at the hem of Hux’s shirt. The alpha seems completely at ease with his nude form.

“Alright,” Hux murmurs. He steps back and pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to land on the foot of the bed before slowly moving to remove his pants. He can hear the way the alpha’s breath quickens a bit as he straightens up, fully nude.

It is awkward and uncomfortable standing completely naked before his new alpha. The extra pregnancy weight that has yet to be completely shed, as well as the stretch marks and milk-swollen breasts leave him feeling less than appealing as he takes in the sight of the alpha’s toned body. But if the way that the alpha steps forward and runs his hands almost reverently over his body is any indication, the alpha does not share Hux’s opinions of his form.

Hux is once again pulled against the alpha’s body. This time, however, there is no barrier between them and the heat radiating off the alpha’s smooth skin is almost too much. The alpha trails a hand down to cup and squeeze Hux’s backside. He is obviously enjoying the soft swell beneath his hand as he can feel the alpha’s growing erection pressing against him. Hux can feel the previous anticipation and dread rearing up once more. Then the alpha is pulling back, leaving Hux off balance for a moment.

“Finish up in the ‘fresher,” the alpha dismisses him with a frown, standing to the side so Hux can pass.

Hux hurries by, trying to not be offended at being ordered around by the younger alpha who has only just moved into his quarters. He does not dawdle in the ‘fresher, unwilling to give the alpha any reason to be irritated with him any more than he already is, what with the way Hux shies from his touch.

When he emerges from the ‘fresher, Kylo is already reclining on his back in bed and waiting for him. Hux makes his way to his side of the bed, pausing to check on his daughter one last time before he slips beneath the covers as well, facing away from the alpha. There is a moment of awkward quiet that Hux breaks by turning the lights down to a low level.

“Is it too bright? It helps to not have to call for them to be on when I get up to fed her,” he explains.

“It’s fine,” the alpha assures him. “I can sleep just about anywhere.”

“Alright,” Hux murmurs. There is another moment of silence that Kylo interrupts by turning towards him and sidling up close to him. The alpha’s hand is warm when it rests on his side. He brings his bottom hand up to cover the alpha’s in an attempt to appease him. 

“Your skin is so soft,” Kylo murmurs, shifting closer so he can wrap his arm around the omega’s waist and press his forehead against the back of his neck. Before Hux can comment, the alpha bids him a goodnight. Hux quietly returns it, resting his arm over the alpha’s as he attempts to relax and fall into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A cry rouses both alpha and omega a short while later. Hux winces when Kylo’s hold on him tightens almost to the point of pain, seemingly in reflex. “Let me up,” he grits out, pushing on the alpha’s arm to get Kylo to release him. With a grunt, the alpha slips his arm from around Hux’s waist. Hux rolls out of bed, calling for the lights to be raised just slightly. He ends up needing to steady himself against the wall as he makes his way over to the crib so he can scoop her up.

The little pup is still crying when Hux sits back down on the edge of the bed. He presses her mouth up against a nipple to see if she is hungry but she merely continues to fuss. “Please, Darling,” he implores. “Don’t do this tonight.” Hoping to keep Kylo from becoming irritated with his pup’s fussing, Hux pulls her up closer and tucks her head under his chin so he can rock her back to sleep.

“What’s wrong,” Kylo asks, voice pleasantly low and rough from sleep.  

“The doctor said she’s reacting to me. Also, said that she will probably settle back down soon, hopefully. She fussed all last night, too,” Hux explains, gently rocking his squirming and gurgling daughter. The alpha hums softly in response.

“I’m sorry,” Hux feels compelled to apologize for his daughter disrupting the alpha’s slumber. Kylo again replies with a nothing more than a hum. The bed shifts as the alpha moves, then goes still. For a moment, Hux thinks that Kylo might have rolled over to attempt to fall back to sleep, but then a large and warm hand brushes over his lower back then settles on his side. He turns his head to see what the alpha is doing.

“Come here,” Kylo requests while pushing himself up and against the headboard.

Hux cradles his pup in one arm and sidles up next to the alpha. His pup lets her displeasure of being jostled around be known with a renewed fit of crying that Hux is quick to try soothing. The new position is much more comfortable even though it feels odd when the alpha wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer. The way the alpha noses and kisses at his hair and cheek is rather pleasant, he decides. As the alpha keeps up the gentle motions, Hux finds himself relaxing more and more. He hopes that the almost tender way that the alpha has been treating him continues after they have bonded.

While Hux rubs his pup’s back and coos to her gently, she begins to calm more and more. He supposes that she might be picking up on his relaxed state and reacting accordingly. Of course, she might not stay quiet when he climbs out of bed to put her back in her crib, but at least she is quiet for now.

“I’m going to put her back down,” Hux informs the alpha, turning his head to look at him. When Kylo nuzzles against his forehead, Hux cannot help but lean into the touch and return the gesture. “I’ll be right back,” he murmurs, trying to compel himself to get up more than he is trying to reassure the alpha of his intentions.

With that, he slowly eases himself off the bed, taking care to not disturb his daughter. She snuffles against his chest, and he sways side to side until she calms back down. When he sets her down in the crib she lets out a yawn and kicks her legs before settling. He lets out a yawn of his own as he stumbles back to the bed and drops down onto his back next to the once more reclining alpha.

After a moment of silence, Hux turns onto his side, facing towards Kylo. He can just barely make out the alpha’s face in the dim light. “Alpha?” he whispers. There is a small hum of acknowledgement from Kylo. “Thank you,” he starts, a little louder now. “For not hurting my daughter. I…I was afraid you’d…harm her because she wasn’t yours, but you didn’t. So, thank you, Alpha,” Hux rambles on, wanting to express his gratitude towards the alpha.

There is a short pause. “I won’t hurt your pup,” Kylo finally replies, voice still thick with sleep. “Not yours,” he repeats after a short pause.

There is something in Kylo’s voice that triggers alarms in Hux’s mind, but he is not sure what the danger is. Before he can ask any questions, Kylo wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer.

“Shh,” the alpha hushes him. “You should sleep,” Kylo urges, reaching up to cup Hux’s cheek.

“Of course,” Hux agrees, deciding that any questions can wait until the morning, hopefully. They both need sleep, as who knows when his sweet little pup will awaken next. He stretches and shuffles around to get comfortable. Once he has managed to get arraigned comfortably, Kylo leans in for a quick kiss.

The kiss remains soft, and ends after only a couple of seconds, but it still manages to send a jumble of emotions ranging from dread to desire through him. He closes his eyes and presses his face into the pillow once they break apart. The alpha’s hand runs over his side a couple of times before it settles on his waist. The calming gesture helps sooth his nerves and lull him towards sleep. The last thought that runs through his mind before he drifts into sleep is how warm and oddly comforting the alpha’s hand is against his bare side.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, the crying of Hux’s pup rouses pair from sleep. Kylo’s arm is still wrapped tightly around Hux’s waist, the omega’s head is tucked under his chin. When the alpha does not immediately allow Hux to get up, he pushes at the alpha’s chest. Reluctantly, Kylo releases the omega, allowing him to stagger out of bed to check on his pup.

He picks his wailing daughter up and makes his way back to the bed. Before perching on the edge of the bed, he notices that Kylo is watching him. As he sits, he glances over his shoulder at Kylo. The alpha just continues to gaze up at him quietly, not giving any indication of what he is thinking.

The squirming and crying of his pup pulls his attention away from the alpha. “You hungry this time, Darling?” he asks his daughter while shifting her so she can latch on if she is hungry. He lets out a sigh of relief when she begins to suckle, as perhaps she will return to sleep quickly after feeding.

For a while, only the soft suckling noises coming from the pup breaks the quietness in the room. It is so calm in the room that Hux thinks that the alpha must have fallen back to sleep. A quick peek over his shoulder reveals that Kylo’s dark eyes are still fixed intently on him. “Am I keeping you up?” he asks, feeling a tad guilty for the interruptions to the alpha’s sleep.

“I enjoy watching you,” is all the alpha says before stretching and rolling onto his back. His gaze remains focused on Hux.

Heat creeps up in Hux’s cheeks at the nonchalant statement. The attention given by the alpha is puzzling, not unpleasant, he simply does not understand what is drawing the alpha to him so severely. “I’d noticed…” Hux replies softly. Kylo gives him a lopsided grin in return that turns into a yawn. Hux turns away to hide his own yawn.

Neither speak while Hux finishes nursing his daughter and tucking her back into her crib. As Hux slips back under the covers and closer to the alpha, Kylo slides an arm under his shoulder and pulls him against his side.

“I want to get a nanny droid to help with…my pup,” Hux stumbles over the last part of his statement, feeling embarrassed that he has not yet named her.

 “You really should name her,” Kylo mumbles, nuzzling at Hux’s temple.

“Yes, I do,” Hux sighs, unconsciously leaning into the alpha’s touch. Kylo’s lips are pleasantly warm against his forehead. “And the droid? Would you mind?”

“No,” Kylo says quietly, stroking a hand over Hux’s side. The omega shivers and squirms when Kylo’s hand shifts to brush over his breast and nipple.

“I’ll order one in the morning, then. Should come in handy for when we bond,” Hux mutters. He feels an odd nervousness as his own observation suddenly makes his situation feel more sharply real than it previously had. Kylo’s hand comes up to gently cup his cheek, startling him and making him realize how tense he has become.

“We should get some sleep,” Hux says abruptly, shuffling around to get more comfortable. The alpha presses a firm kiss to his hair after the omega settles against him. Hux knows they will need to have a serious discussion come morning, or perhaps afternoon, but for now, sleeping sounds like the best course of action. Hux hides his face against Kylo’s shoulder, and, with the alpha once again running a hand in a soothing path over his side, he falls back into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing that Hux notices when he awakens next, is that Kylo is not in bed with him. A glance towards the ‘fresher indicates that Kylo is not in there, either. There is no light shining in from the outer room, but that does not mean that the alpha is not sitting out there in the dark. He does not know the alpha well enough to judge what is and is not normal behavior for him, but Kylo sitting alone in the dark does not seem like it would be too far out of character for him.

After stretching and yawning, Hux rolls out of bed to check on his pup. She is sleeping soundly in her crib, so Hux lets her be and, after slipping on a pair of trouser, he goes to check the outer room for the alpha.

The outer room is as empty as it is dark, leaving Hux puzzled as to where the alpha went and why Kylo did not wake him to let him know where he was going. He finds it odd that the alpha managed to slip away without disturbing him, but perhaps he was simply so exhausted that the alpha’s departure did not register with him or wake his pup.

Quietly, he calls for the light to be raised slightly. He quickly notices that his datapad is resting on the table, instead of where he left it. Kylo must have left it out, he realizes. Hoping that the alpha left a message for him, he picks it up and turns it on.

Kylo has indeed left him a message saying that he will return the following afternoon. He appreciates the note, even if it is short and offers no apology for sneaking away. The time alone will give him time to collect his thoughts before they have a discussion, and he cannot honestly be annoyed at getting uninterrupted sleep. So, he supposes that the alpha slipping away is not an entirely bad thing.

Thinking about the alpha reminds him that he should place the order for the nanny droid. It only takes a couple minutes to finalize the order. With his pup still sleeping, Hux decides that starting on his work for the day will be best, as it will not disturb her slumber. He can eat and exercise once she wakes up.

Hux is working on a response to the first report when he finally hears his daughter beginning to wake up. Setting the datapad to the side, he hurries to fetch his pup before she begins to fuss.

A warm glow spreads through him when he reaches the crib and sees his sweet pup grinning and gurgling merrily up at him. “Good morning, Darling,” he murmurs happily as he reaches into the crib to pick her up. “You’re in a good mood this morning, aren’t you?” he comments lightly, pressing kisses to her forehead and cheeks.

His little pup continues to coo up at him as he carries her into the outer room and sits on the couch, pup settled on his lap. He is thrilled to see her happy and cannot – does not want to – keep from grinning and cooing back at her. He runs his fingers over her chubby and soft cheeks, and she tries to catch one in her mouth.

“Hungry?” he asks her, as she begins to suck on his fingertip. When she kicks her little legs, he pulls his finger free and shifts her up to his breast. His daughter latches on quickly, leaving Hux to lean back and settle in for a feeding.

The giddy, warm feeling remains as he watches her nurse. He cannot remember the last time he felt this content and happy. Even holding his pup for the first time does not compare as he was exhausted from a long labor and hardly aware of what was happening. Not to mention, he had been almost more grateful about his alpha not being anywhere near the base that day than he had been when his pup had finally slipped free of him and he could finally relax. Now, his daughter is peacefully feeding, and he has the luxury of watching her without worrying about his alpha.

After his pup has finished nursing, Hux sets about getting the pair of them ready for the day. He gives his daughter a bath after ordering his breakfast to be delivered. Once the pair are properly dressed, he sits back down at the table with his pup still in his arms.

As he rocks her gently, she stuffs her teeny fist in her mouth to suck on. He brings her up to nuzzle and kiss her face, humming in amusement when her wet hand tries to grab at his cheek. “My sweet little girl,” he coos at her, grinning when she gurgles back up to him.

“Lucy,” Hux says aloud, the name seemingly popping into his mind out of the blue. “Do you like that name? Lucy?” he asks her, gently tapping her nose with a fingertip. She gives him a wide smile, grabbing at his finger with her tiny hands. “Alright, Lucy it is. My sweet, little Lucy.”


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy’s good mood lasts for most of the day. He is even able to get his work done faster that day.  Hux finds it a welcome relief from the stress of the past few weeks. Even when she becomes fussier closer to her bedtime, Hux remains in a chipper mood.

His pup falls asleep rather quickly after her evening feeding, it takes Hux longer to join her in sleep. After finishing his evening routine, he tumbles into bed and struggles to find a comfortable spot. He partly misses the alpha’s presence, or at least the warmth that the alpha provides. While he does not know when he will next be able to enjoy having the entire bed to stretch out on, he still cannot bring himself to take advantage of it. Instead, he grabs the alpha’s pillow to curl around as he lets Lucy’s soft snuffles push him towards sleep.

The next morning, Hux makes his way to medical for the follow-up injection. Lucy gurgles noisily nearly the entire way there, refusing to suck on her pacifier. The appointment goes well as Lucy has settled into mewling softly once he sets her down and gently rocks her carrier.

Once he returns to his quarters, he sees that he has received a message informing him that he will be able to pick up the nanny droid the following morning. He hopes that there will be no troubles with it as, if Kylo does not have to leave again, they will be bonding and he will not have much time beforehand to ensure that the droid is functioning properly. After feeding Lucy and putting her down for a nap, Hux set about finishing up his daily workload.

\-------------

Hux is napping on the sofa when Kylo returns. The hiss of the door sliding open brings him back to wakefulness with a start. He sits upright, hiding a yawn behind his hand and stretching as the alpha enters his quarters.

“Welcome back,” Hux greets him, once the doors have hissed shut. The alpha just grunts as he removes his helmet and sets it on the table. He looks tired, and Hux wonders if he has slept since sneaking away the previous morning. Kylo crosses over to where Hux is still seated and drops onto the couch. Hux nearly lets out a squeak of surprise and protest when the alpha tugs him over to sit on his lap.

“You smell good,” Kylo purrs as he nuzzles against Hux’s neck. Before Hux can say anything foolish – like pointing out that the alpha needs a bath – the alpha asks him how his day has been and whether everything is still on schedule for them to bond the following day.

The alpha’s eagerness over bonding frazzles Hux nerves a tad. “Reasonably productive,” Hux informs him, still trying to figure out how to arrange himself on the alpha’s lap that will not encourage him to get frisky. “The trip to medical went fine, and the nanny droid will be ready tomorrow. So, yes, barring any unforeseen complications between now and then, we can bond tomorrow afternoon.” He would rather be discussing this while sitting somewhere other than the alpha’s lap, but the alpha appears to have no intention of letting him go.

As if sensing Hux’s discomfort, the alpha lifts his head. “Oh, I…found something for your pup while I was away,” the alpha says shyly as he pulls something from under his robe and holds it out for Hux to take.

“Oh,” Hux starts, taking the toy from Kylo and turning it over in his hands. He is grateful to have something to do with his hands. As he inspects the toy, he cannot figure out what exactly it is supposed to be modeled after. It looks somewhere between a primate and some variety of equine creature with its long ears and face and little paws.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, turning the toy over in his hands. “It’s been decontaminated?” He knows that it is standard practice to run supplies and one’s self through a decontamination and scanning process before returning to bases to keep diseases and toxins from being spread, but it is his precious little daughter’s health at risk here, so he wants to be certain that procedures are followed.

Kylo nods when Hux glances up at him. “Yes,” he assures Hux. “It’s also been scanned for other toxins and such,” he continues, his hand rubbing small circles over the omega’s lower back.

Touched by the alpha’s consideration, Hux leans in and places a light kiss on Kylo’s cheek. “Thanks, I’m sure Lucy will like it,” he says.

“You’ve named her, then?” the alpha sounds almost amused.

Hux nods, cheeks flushing slightly. “Last night… It seemed fitting,” he explains, offering the alpha a shrug. At that moment, the door chimes. “That’d be dinner,” Hux tells Kylo while wriggling out of his hold to answer the door. “I didn’t place an order for you, since I didn’t know when you would be back. Would you like me to?” he asks, pausing before opening the door.

“No need,” the alpha says as he climbs to his feet. “I’ve already eaten. I’m going to take a shower and go to sleep.”

“Alright,” Hux says, triggering the door open as Kylo leaves the room. He has to stuff the toy under his arm so that he can accept the tray from the courier. After setting the tray on the table, Hux goes to the bedroom to fetch Lucy so that the alpha can doze in peace. Kylo is dropping his robes onto the floor when Hux enters, much to Hux’s annoyance. But, he ignores the alpha in favor of waking his pup and giving her the toy that the alpha brought for her.

As he holds the toy up for Lucy to see, Kylo comes up behind him to watch the pup’s reaction. After kicking and squirming unhappily for a few moments, Lucy finally notices the stuffed toy and reaches out for it. When Hux hands her the toy, she immediately begins to gum at one of the toys floppy ears. With her distracted, Hux easily scoops her up. “Thanks for the toy,” he murmurs as he turns around.

“You’re both welcome,” he alpha says, a flush creeping up over his cheeks. He leans in to kiss the omega, careful to not squish the pup between them. With a final light peck, the alpha heads towards the ‘fresher, allowing Hux to return to the outer room. He shuts the door behind him.  

Lucy contentedly chews on her new toy while Hux finishes his supper. Afterwards, he enjoys playing with and cuddling his pup, her contentment helping keep his mind off of worrying about how the next day will go. He is happy that she enjoys her new toy, and even more elated that the alpha wants to connect with his pup. There is a part of him that is still wary of the alpha’s intentions but him bringing a toy back for his pup has relieved some of his doubts.

Before long, it is time to put Lucy back down for bed. He turns the light down and creeps into the bedroom, trying to not disturb Kylo while in the process. His pup happily snuffles and yawns as he sets her in the crib. Once certain that she is asleep, he then sneaks off to the ‘fresher to get himself ready for bed.

Before long, he has reemerged from the ‘fresher. He nearly jumps when Kylo softly asks him if he is coming to bed. Instead of answering verbally, Hux slips into bed. He lets the alpha tug him closer and arrange him in his arms against the alpha’s warm side.

“Goodnight, alpha,” Hux bids, even though the alpha seems to have already fallen back into sleep. He lets out a soft sigh, nuzzling against Kylo’s shoulder as he tries to get comfortable. Being surrounded by the alpha’s scent makes it hard for Hux to quiet his mind. But, between his little pup’s soft snuffles and the alpha’s deep, even breaths, Hux finally manages to fall asleep.


End file.
